Tiffania Westwood
Tiffania Westwood Tiffania Westwood is one of the protagonists in The Ultimate Familiar. She is the master/lover of her familiar, Shadow. Appearance Tiffania is a young, but well-endowed half-elf girl. She has blonde hair (which shines a bright yellow in light), and ocean blue eyes. Prior to coming to Tristain, Tiffania used to wear a green dress with a brown robe that covered her body and head, white long socks for her legs and white, detached sleeves on her arms. She also had a large hat that concealed her elf ears, not wanting to be exposed due to fear of being discovered and hunted down. Since being reassured by Henrietta and Shadow, she feels confident one day that she will remove her hat. After transferring to Tristain Academy thanks to Henrietta, Tiffania now wears the academy's female uniform. During the night, Tiffania wears a nightgown to sleep. Personality A kind, delicate person, Tiffania's personality is one of naivety, yet innocent. Upon first meeting Shadow, she was curious, wanting to know of the being she summoned. After spending some time with Shadow, she began opening up. This made her mature, yet retaining her innocent features. Meeting with Shadow became the source of inspiration for Tiffania to leave her cottage in Albion. Being through adventures made her feel excited to see the world around her (though she was still meek on meeting with others). Initially, Tiffania was reluctant to fight, or cause harm, relying on Shadow to protect her. This became her inner conflict, wanting to help others and protect them. As time passes, she slowly becomes bolder, fighting alongside Shadow and friends. This made her mentally strong to face danger head on. During the story, Tiffania’s feelings to Shadow began to become more evident. She would blush the moment she has her sight on Shadow, making her feel nervous. This would cause both of them to lapse into their romantic, yet awkward world for a moment. Despite the circumstances, Tiffania’s feelings began to grow as she soon fell in love with him. Background Tiffania is the daughter of the late Archduke de Albion and his wife, Shajar, an elf. The royal bloodline passed down to her allows her to wield the mysterious Void element. The only known spell before learning in the academy was a memory erasing spell. It was only capable of short-term memory loss. It's capability of erasing long term memories is debatable. Having learned from the academy, Tiffania soon began practicing potion making, often making healing elixirs to help others heal from battle. During the war against Albion, Tiffania learned offensive elemental spells such as fireballs, wind blades etc. This allowed her to fight alongside Shadow. History Prior to summoning Shadow, Tiffania lived alone in her cottage that was provided from her late parents. Orphaned at a young age, Tiffania was able to learn how to survive on her own. She gathered fruits and berries from the forest. Upon summoning Shadow, she soon develops curiosity of him. She was reluctant at first to trust him, but upon seeing him help her, Tiffania opened up. Shadow also revealed where he came from before being brought to her cottage. After confronting a rogue soldier, Shadow was able to convince Tiffania to set off in an adventure. This was to ensure that she would be protected by Shadow while exploring the world around them. Upon being in Tristain Academy, Tiffania initially stayed with Shadow, despite being near her fellow classmates. She preferred his presence due to the looks from her fellow male classmates. Category:Female Category:Elf